como perros y gatos
by tachien
Summary: amigo es aquel que nunca te abandona lo siento soy nueva espero que les guste es mi primer on-short


**Como perros y gatos**

Recuerdo cuando tuve mi primera mascota era un lindo perrito de color café esponjado como una nube y de ojos azules como el mar lo llame tachi, tachi fue no solo mi mascota sino mi primer amigo siempre asíamos todo juntos jugábamos, dormíamos y comíamos juntos el creció junto a mí; pero luego mi mama trajo a casa un gatito que le regalaron al principio me preocupe de que tachi fuera a atacarlo pero fue al contrario el intento acercarse al gato para poder jugar pero el gato le araño la nariz lastimándolo al principio no me gustaba el gato pero después fui acercándome más a él era un gato bastante raro ya que era de color celeste y tenía unos ojos almendra lo llame kaze.

Empecé a pasar más tiempo con kaze y al final ya había olvidado a mi otra mascota un día tachi vino con la pelota para que jugáramos pro en ese momento estaba jugando con kaze así que le dije fuera no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo y seguí jugando con kaze y su bolita de estambre entristecido tachi obedeció y bajando la cola se retiró del cuarto.

Un día yo estaba durmiendo cuando oigo un chillido venir del cuarto de alado así que me levante a ver que sucedía y grande fue la sorpresa al ver que tachi estaba atacando a kaze asi que sin pensarlo y solo pensando en la seguridad de kaze cogí lo más cercano que encontré un palo y con el golpee en varias ocasiones a tachi para que dejara empaz a kaze al primer golpe el chillo de dolor y se alejó un poco pero no me detuve y le volvía golpear ya que estaba muy enojado con él por atacar a kaze en un momento el me miro como diciéndome basta por favor no me pegues más me lastimas luego de soltar el palo recogí a kaze y Salí del cuarto sin importarme si él estaba herido o no más tarde mama lo encontró resulto que tenía una pata dislocada y varios moretones esa noche discutí con mi mama ya que ella me exigía que era lo que había pasado yo le comente que tachi estaba atacando a kaze pero mi madre me dijo que no era el hecho para que yo hubiese golpeado así a tachi y me castigo yo estaba bastante enojado.

Los meses pasaron le cogí rencor a tachi porque por culpa de él no me dejaban jugar con kaze en una semana más así que pasaba de, el cuándo se me atravesaba lo miraba con indiferencia y le decía quítate perro tonto el solo bajaba las orejas y seguía su camino .

Pero un dia todo cambio ese dia decidí sacar a pasear a kaze lo malo fue que mi madre me obligo a llevar a tachi conmigo también asi que estábamos los tres en el parque deje a tachi solo mientras yo me iba a jugar con kaze pero hubo un ruido fuerte y kaze se asusto huyendo asi del lugar yo asustado Sali a buscarlo pues cerca de aquí abia una avenia donde transitaban muchos carros luego de un rato lo encontré se encontraba en un árbol pasando la calle asi que sin mirar fui tras el, yo trataba de que kaze bajara del árbol que no me fije en el camión que se dirigía asía mi hasta que oí un claxon fue cuando voltee a mirar y me encontré de frente al camión yo estaba tan asustado que no pude moverme y cerré los ojos creyendo que ese sería mi fin pero luego sentí como si algo me empujara así como el freno del camión así que abrí los ojos para observar que fue lo que paso solo pude ver el camión y luego a mucha gente en un círculo rodeando a algo o a alguien así que me puse de pie y me dirigí asía donde se encontraba la gente abriéndome camino entre ellos llegue al centro y horrorizado observe al que me había salvado era tachi el que me salvo y ahora estaba hay en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre poco a poco me acerque a él y arrodillándome lo cogí en brazos notando que aun respiraba y aturdido le dije ¿porque?, ¿Por qué me salvaste? El solo atino a subir si cabecita y lamerme la mejilla para después volver a recostarse para después serrar sus ojitos poro antes pude ver su mirada diciéndome porque te quiero a pesar de todo a pesar de que me golpeaste y me abandonaste yo siempre te quise por que fuiste mi mejor amigo no pude más y rompí en llanto fui un tonto y un completo imbécil él era mi amigo el me quiso siempre y yo solo le cause dolor a mi amigo y aun así él me amaba después de eso lo enterramos en el jardín voy todos los días a visitarlo y junto a su tumba jure nunca más abandonar a un amigo.


End file.
